Various authentication schemes are used to restrict access to electronic devices and ensure that only authorized users may gain access to sensitive resources. Any authentication scheme, however, may be susceptible to being breached. For example, common authentication schemes such as password or PIN challenges may be defeated by simple brute force attacks, i.e., attempting various passwords or PINs until one works.
Regardless of the authorization scheme being used, a need exists for detecting attempted security breaches and for responding with appropriate remediation measures.